segashareduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Hamurites
The Hamurites are an Jipanese ethnic group who primarily inhabit said country of Jipan. Appearance Most Hamurites have soft, silky hair, which can come in shades of dark brown, dark blue, and dark green. Hamurites generally grow out their hair down to their mid-back, with women oftenig adorning a hime-cut. As a result of the Byakugan, all members of the clan also posses clear white eyes. In the case where a half breed is born with another eye color, such as the case of Bolt who inheritted his mother's blue eyes, they will gain a permanent clear white color as well upon the activation of their Byakugan. Traditions and Culture Branch System The Hamurites are separated into two parts: the Main family and the Side family, a system based on the practices of the Ootsutsuki. This system was implemented by the founders of the Hyuga as a means of protecting the secrets of the Byakugan as well as preventing it from being stolen by outsiders. The Main family runs the family's political and military affairs while the Side house protects them. The members of the Side family are branded with the Cursed Bird Seal upon their fourth birthday. This seal gives the Main house members absolute control over the Side members, because they can destroy the Side members' brain cells with a simple hand seal, or cause them great pain to punish them. This seal also makes sure the secret of the Hamurite's Byakugan is safe, because it seals the Byakugan after the wearer of the seal dies or if an opponent attempts to rip the Byakugan out. Because they are essentially servants, simply because of their birth order or heritage, some Side family members are hostile to those of the Main house. A variant of the seal exists known as the Caged Bird Seal, which is branded on the Main members, which functions the same as the Cursed Bird Seal outside of the ability to cause pain and brain damage. Pair Bonding The Hamurites do not posses a normal sex drive and puberty development. This is because the Byakugan is not a genuine Magic Eye but rather a biological ability of Mobians, and thus, the Byakugan and Mobian behavior go hand in hand and influence one another, and by extension, the Hamurites, making their nature and behaviors very different than normal humans. With humans, the ability to see through another's clothing would no doubtedly lead to endless amounts of perversion and exploitation. However, the Hamurites inheritted a biological quirk from their Mobian genes, and like Mobians, this causes them to feel no sexual pleasure of any form upon looking at the naked body of another person, thus ridding any motive for them to see another person naked, with the men even being unable to ejaculate under conventional situations. In order for a Hyuga to gain a sex drive and become attracted to another, a different process exists. Upon hitting puberty, a unqiue type of tear can be secreted from the Byakugan, known as a White Tear. This tear is secreted at will and takes considerable concentration to form and is they ke in creating romantic bonds between males and females, with its effects being non-existent if used between members of the same sex or other oganisms, but functions the same whether it is being consumed by a Hamurite or a non-Hamurite. Generally, a Hamurite will fill a a cup containing approximatly 200 ML of the White Tears before offering it to the individual they wish to become attracted to. Within 24 hours of their partner consuming the liquid, unique chemical reactions will take place within the body of the consumer, and as a result of this, the Hamurite will gain a romantic attraction to their partner, and only to their partner. The partner must continue to consume regular amounts of the Hamurite's White Tears for the effects to continue. Practices and Beliefs Like most other Jipanese ethnicites, Hamurites are patriachal and conform to rigid gender roles, however, they do even moreso than other groups. According to Tendo, the Hamurites hold values very closley similar to the Qumari nation. Hamurites put great value on the idea of "balance" and "moderation", which is where their tribe's symbol, the Yin Yang, stems from. Specifically, the idea in striking a balance in one's ideals, values, morals, and desires. For example, Hamurites encourage the giving of charity and controlling materalistic endeavours, believeing that it is unecassary to induldge in extravagency, be it in one's clothing, food, or land. However, at the same time, they do not force wealth out of people's wallets, as it is considered not only theft, but also a invasion of one's very life, as one's wealth is tied to their labor and time, and in turn, their very life. To steal wealth is the same as stealing a small portion of one's life time. Hamurites do not take kindly to sexual perversion, instead considering chastity to be highly important. This is evident in many of their practices, such as shaming and discouraging intermingling of men and women in formal or informal social gatherings, any sort of physical contact outside of marriage, the rejection of concepts such as dating or sleeping around, or even needlessly chatting with, smiling, or being too friendly with members of the opposite gender, with these stipulations being enforced even more strongly upon a Hamurite getting married. The Hamurites also wear very conservative and concealing clothing for this reason as well. Due to the major influence Hamurites have within the politics and culture of Jipan, many of their values are widespread and commonly accepted by the non-Hamurites of Jipan, even influencing many laws within the country, such as divorce laws, Thanks to the Byakugan, the Hamurite excel in many career fields that depend on or benefit from high observational skills, especially being a shinobi. Aside from their powerful Gentle Fist martial arts, which makes them effective combatants, both in long and short range combat, the Hamurite's visual prowess and composed nature makes them top tier trackers, spies, reporters, bodyguards, and so on. As such, the Hamurite are among the few known ethnicities who operate as shinobi full-time and in turn have a large influence over the military and politics of Jipan. History Alongside the Uchiha and Senju, the Hamurites are descendants of the extra terrestrial Ootsutsuki Clan. However, unlike the latter two, the Hamurite descend from Hamura as opposed to Hagoromo, and branched away from the Ootsutsuki and formed into their own distinct group. Divergence and Formation Originally, the Hamurite ancestors, who were members of the Ootsutsuki Clan, lived on the Moon with their Mobian brethren, guarding the Gedo Mazo sealed away by Hagoromo and Hamura. The Ootsutsuki would eventually seperate themselves into a Main and Side Family, a tradition the Hamurite would eventually carry on. The Main Family consisted of the Mobian Ootsutsuki, and the Side Family consisted of Human Ootsutsuki. However, because of this, the two races would begin to resent each other for varying reasons, but due to being isolated on the moon, things would not escalate too much, and the two groups lived relatively peacefully for many decades. With the awakening of the Rennigan, however, Madara was able to summon the Gedo Mazo to Earth, which he used to prolong his life. At the same time, tension between the Main and Side Families had grown high. While the Ootsutsuki didn't know where on Vearth the Gedo Mazo was, they knew it was on the planet regardless. Deciding to kill two birds with one stone, the Ootsutsuki Clan's Side Family was tasked with retreiving the Gedo Mazo from Vearth and were thus sent down using the only space ship available to the Ootsutsuki. The Side Branch was also chosen due to being Humans, and thus would better blend into the inhabitants of Fairy Vearth. While the Side Branch attempted to find the Gedo Mazo for a few years, this mission was eventually dropped due to it's difficulty and a lack of motivation. Instead, not wanting to return to the Moon and deal with the Main Family, the Side Branch opted to stay on Vearth and took on the Hamurite name. Some point after, they joined the Land of Fire.crying eye Abilities The Hamurite are renowned for possessing the highly coveted Byakugan, a remnant of their alien biology, which grants them several visual capabilities upon activation. The first ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertabrae, which can vary slightly between individuals. It can also allow the user to see through solid objects and view things from afar akin to a telescope. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. However, the Byakugan cannot see through certain barriers and metals. However, arguably the best ability of the Byakugan is its ability to see Chakra and the Chakra Pathway Network in incredible detail, far more than any other Magic Eye on Fairy Vearth. This not only allows the user to enhance their reflexes, but also grants accute sensory and predictive capabilities when utilized effectively, such as seeing a build up of Chakra in a user's fist and predicting an incoming attack. Like the Ootsutsuki Clan before them, members of the race are instructed in the use of the Gentle Fist style, which uses the Byakugan to view the opponent's Cahkra Pathway Network and deal precise blows to disable and impede the flow of Chakra. Due to training in this style, Hamurites tend to have excellent Chakra Control. This is emphasised in techniques that utilise this Chakra Control, as well as the nuances of the Gentle Fist. Because of this, the Gentle Fist is regarded as Konoha's strongest Martial Arts style. Certain techniques, however, are restricted to the Main Family, and even further, some are restricted to the leaders and heirs of their inner military. Main Family exclusive techniques include the 64 Palms and Twin Lion Fists, while the Pin Point Attack and Heavenly Rotation are leader-exclusive. Category:Ajian Ethnicities